


Wake-Up Call

by RobertCop3



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Dream Sex, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertCop3/pseuds/RobertCop3
Summary: Short piece of fluff inspired by Mai Shiranui's famous shower scene in the third Fatal Fury anime. The morning after her failed attempt to seduce Andy Bogard, Mai makes a discovery that drives her to come up with a whole new "desperation move" in the fight for Andy's affections.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still working on outlines for the last half of “Fatal Fury: The Vengeful Spirits” (at this time, I'm hoping to have more chapters up by the end of August at the latest). But while I was working on that, I got an idea for this short fluff piece inspired by Mai Shiranui's famous shower scene from the third Fatal Fury OVA. Unconsciously, I think it was also inspired by the most recent chapter of “Vengeful Spirits” that I posted (which at the time of this posting is Chapter 11). This switches back and forth a lot between Andy and Mai's perspective, but you should be able to figure out who's who. Hope you like. As always, feedback is welcome.
> 
> All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them, the video games, or the anime.
> 
> Rated M for nudity and masturbation. Adults only, please.

 

* * *

**Baghdad, Iraq**

Andy Bogard closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath as he paced back and forth through the hotel room. He'd just heard the water turn off in the adjoining bathroom, which meant that his girlfriend, Mai Shiranui, would soon be ready for bed, hence the reason Andy was trying to calm himself.

_Bed..._ Andy's blue eyes flicked briefly over to the only bed in the room. It barely looked big enough for one person to be comfortable on, let alone two. Right after Mai had disappeared into the bathroom and started her shower, Andy had called the front desk, who confirmed what Mai had told him when she checked them in: that this room was the only vacancy. It wasn't that he had been expecting her to lie to him... well, not entirely true. He trusted Mai, but at the same time, Andy knew they had been dating for a while now, and he was getting the sense that Mai was growing impatient with their lack of intimacy.

It wasn't that Andy didn't find her attractive. He thought Mai was absolutely beautiful, he always had, even back during their days at the Shiranui dojo, when Mai had started to receive puberty's blessings and Andy was trying to keep his distance from her because of that. Hell, he'd go so far as to say that Mai was easily the sexiest woman he'd ever seen in his entire life (though maybe not out loud). No other woman had ever been able to turn his head like her.

But at the moment, Andy had a lot on his mind. He and Mai were here to do a job, and their new friend, Sulia Gaudeamus, was counting on them to succeed for her brother's sake. On some level, Andy could sympathize with her. He got the sense that Laocorn was the only family that Sulia had left, just as Andy's own brother was the only family that Andy had left. He knew how important such bonds were, which is why Andy felt it was also important that he and Mai succeed in their task. He didn't want to let himself be distracted by temptation.

Deep down, though, Andy knew that was a flimsy excuse. The truth was, that while he knew he really liked Mai, liked her as more than a friend, he was still trying to figure out some things in his own life. He still didn't know if he was _in love_ with Mai, still didn't know what that was supposed to even feel like. He didn't know if he was ready to be more serious with her, still hadn't figured out his own thoughts on marriage or kids. Was it right for him to sleep with his girlfriend if he still didn't know any of these things? Andy didn't think so.

Not to mention that he didn't know much about the physical act itself, other than what he had seen in some X-Rated videos that his friend Joe Higashi had shown him whenever the two had hung out together in Joe's Tokyo apartment. Andy was pretty sure that Mai was a virgin (not that it mattered to him if she wasn't), but still... what if he failed to satisfy her? Also, he knew enough about sex to know what _could_ happen if they weren't careful. Andy hadn't brought any condoms with him, and if Mai hadn't packed birth control, he doubted they'd find any drug stores open at this hour. And if Mai got pregnant, then Andy would have no choice but to do the honorable thing and marry her, and again, he still was unsure if that was what he wanted.

“Andy?” He soon heard Mai ask softly in a tone that smacked of innocence, which somehow made her sound even more seductive. “Watcha doin'?”

Andy turned his gaze towards her, his eyes coming open wide as he did. Mai Shiranui made her way across the floor to him, casually closing her pink cotton robe and tying it shut as she did so. Andy realized that Mai could just as easily have finished donning her robe in the bathroom, and was sure she had deliberately waited until Andy was watching, so that Mai could give him a brief glimpse of her incredible body, almost like a sneak preview. And God forgive him, but for those few seconds, Andy couldn't help but stare at her long legs, her huge perky breasts, the sumptuous curve of her hips, the immaculately groomed triangle of short, reddish-brown curls in the center of her pubic mound...

Thankfully, Mai finished closing her robe then, cutting off Andy's view. After a moment, he managed to stammer out: “I uh... I was just thinking how the two of us can't sleep in the same bed.”

Mai seemed completely non-flustered, and took a seat on the mattress. “It can't be helped. This was the only room, right?” Mai was sitting in such a way that the bottom of the robe was open, leaving a good portion of her smooth, creamy thighs exposed. Not to mention that her robe's neckline was the same as that of her fighting gi, providing a clear view of her ample cleavage. Her skin and her long red hair were still slightly damp from her ablutions, and glistened faintly under the lights overhead.

More than ever, Andy found himself wishing that Terry or Joe were also staying in this hotel, so Andy would have an excuse to be somewhere else right now. It was taking all his effort to look Mai in the eyes. He gulped, and then prayed that Mai didn't notice the slight bulge in the crotch of his jeans. “B....but I...” He started to say.

“Don't worry, Andy,” Mai said casually. “Nothing wakes me when _I'm_ asleep.” She slipped under the covers and lay down on her side, turning her back to him. To Andy's relief, she had left the next move up to him, providing him the perfect out.

Mai Shiranui was on her side, facing away from her boyfriend. She squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds, and then opened them again, breathless with anticipation. Back in high school, Andy Bogard could never seem to tell when Mai was flirting with him, but she was confident that even Andy could grasp the meaning of her words and actions just now.

A few more seconds passed. Mai had expected to feel Andy's weight on the other side of the mattress by now. But there was nothing. Then she heard a noise that sounded like a steady rhythm of breathing interspersed with grunts. Mai sat up on the bed and turned towards Andy, who was on the floor of their room doing push-ups. The look on her face changed to that of utter disbelief.

Andy stopped in mid-push and turned his head slightly to face her. “I'm... just gonna work out for a bit, and then crash on the couch. Don't wait up for me, okay, Mai?”

The look of disbelief then became one of amusement, and Mai exhaled loudly. “Fine, good night!” As she settled back down on to the pillow, she heard Andy blow a sigh of relief, and she couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself. _He's so noble, it's hard not to find him adorable,_ she thought as she closed her luminous brown eyes.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Andy Bogard opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the dimness. He turned his head from where it lay on the couch's armrest, saw horizontal lines of yellow through the drawn Venetian blinds on the window, and could tell that it was just after sunrise. The couch he was sleeping on turned out to be a little too small for him, forcing Andy to sleep with his knees bent.

He sat up slowly, ignoring the spikes of pain that raced through both his knees and his neck, and tried to make no sound. He could already imagine what Mai might say: _Well, that's what you get, Andy. If you had slept on the bed with_ me _, you would have had room to stretch out. But you made your choice, so now you live with it._ And he couldn't help but smile, knowing that Mai would be right.

On the other side of the room, about ten yards away from his couch, he saw Mai asleep on the bed, moaning softly as her body tossed and turned on the mattress. That was not normal for her. Mai usually looked so peaceful when she slept, which was why Andy liked watching her do it. He was about to say something, but then Mai spoke softly. “Mmmmm, yes, Andy,” she murmured in her sleep. “Mmmmm, that's so good. You feel so good inside of me... yes, give it to me... fuck me harder...”

Andy's blue eyes shot wide open, he sucked in a bated breath, just barely managing to stop himself from making a louder noise that might wake Mai. Though she was still asleep, it was obvious what she was dreaming about.

Mai was on her back now, rocking gently from side to side. The top of her robe had come open, exposing her voluptuous breasts, and Andy saw her erect nipples like small, pink diamonds atop the copious mounds of her soft flesh.

Andy stared in awe as Mai, still asleep, moved one of her hands to her breast and began to squeeze it. “Ah!” She gave a small cry. “Yes, Andy, lick me right there. Oooooh, yes, I love that.” Andy's eyes were accustomed to the dimness enough now that he could see that Mai's eyelids, though shut, were fluttering rapidly, indicating that she was in that state where she thought she was awake, even though she was still dreaming.

_This is wrong,_ Andy thought to himself. _You shouldn't be watching this._ But Gods, she looked so tempting. Andy attempted to quietly move into the lotus position on the couch, hoping that if he started meditating he'd calm himself down. But after only a few seconds, he could see that would be useless. He felt an uncomfortable tugging around the crotch of his sweatpants as the half-mast he had been sporting last night grew quickly into a full-fledged erection. And like most men, Andy was susceptible to “morning wood,” which made him even harder, and thus more uncomfortable.

Slowly, Andy rose from the couch, tiptoeing awkwardly due to the stiffness inside of his pants, past the bed where Mai continued to writhe and moan in the grip of her erotic dream, and entered the bathroom. He closed the door as quietly as he could, then snapped on the vent fan in an attempt to drown out the noise from the bed.

It didn't help much. He heard Mai cry out from the other room, much louder. “Oh, God, Andy! Yes! Take me again! Make me your woman!”

Andy walked over to the toilet, put both of the seats down, then sat down on it and took another deep breath. He felt a brief pang of guilt wash through him. Mai obviously had needs, needs that Andy knew he could be doing a better job of satisfying. As a result, Mai probably had a lot of pent-up desire, and then Andy had just thrown gas on the fire by refusing to get in bed with her last night. Part of him felt like he needed to rectify his mistake. He was sure that Mai would still welcome him into her bed. But he knew that if he _did_ climb into the bed with her, it would be impossible for him to resist knowing her carnally, not with such a heavenly body that close to him. And he would not let himself make love to Mai until he had figured out his true feelings for her, otherwise he would just feel like he was using her...

Andy's guilt and his sense of honor continued to roll over one another in his mind like waves on a stormy sea, and all the while, he could still hear Mai's cries and moans through the door as the Andy in her dreams continued to enjoy the pleasures of her lovely flesh. He realized it was no good. He wouldn't be able to leave the bathroom in his current state, but also he couldn't stay in here forever. So he had only one option.

Andy grabbed the band of his sweatpants, and yanked both them and his boxers down to his knees, freeing his erect manhood from their uncomfortable confines. As he started to run his fingertips up and down the length of his shaft, he imagined that it was last night again, except that this time, he had climbed into the bed next to Mai without a second thought.

He imagined spooning up against Mai Shiranui from behind, covering her neck with soft kisses as his hand slipped inside her loose-fitting robe. He imagined gently squeezing her huge breast, hearing her moan as he pinched her nipple, lightly at first, then with more pressure, while his other hand drifted down between her legs.

“More, Andy!” He heard Mai's voice through the door. “Yes, give me more!”

Andy's hand began to work his erection faster as he imagined grabbing Mai with both hands and turning her to face him, imagined untying the belt on her robe and roughly yanking it open, revealing her naked glory. He imagined his tongue roaming every inch of her, teasing her breasts, her belly, her thighs, her warm, swollen nether-lips...

His hand became a blur as he imagined taking her, thrusting his hardness deep into her tight sex, their bodies writhing together in harmony. He imagined the look of pure lust in Mai Shiranui's eyes she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. As Andy pumped himself with his hand, he could hear Mai again through the doorway. “No, don't pull out, Andy!” She moaned. “Finish inside of me! Oh, God!”

Andy came seconds later, gasping as his warm seed erupted onto his hand and also across his thigh. He sat back for a moment, taking several deep breaths to slow his racing heart. Then he reached over, grabbed several tissues from the Kleenex box sitting on the surface of the sink, and used them to wipe up his mess. That done, he tossed the sticky wad into the wastebasket, then pulled his pants back up, washed his hands, and ventured out of the bathroom.

He emerged to find that Mai was still on her back, her bare breasts poking out of her robe. Her eyes were still shut, but she was not moving now, her breathing was much calmer. Apparently, her dream had ended. _I'm sorry, Mai_ , he thought as he gazed down at her. _I'm sure it's not easy being my girlfriend. But if it makes you feel any better, it's just as hard being a man like me, who has a girlfriend who looks like you._ He pulled the blanket up over Mai's chest, and then quietly made his way back to the couch and curled up on it once more.

After only a few minutes, Andy heard a soft sigh as Mai awoke. She sat up on the bed and took a moment to fix her robe. “Good morning, Andy,” she said, noticing her boyfriend was awake as well. “Did you sleep okay?”

Andy did a mock-stretch, and then sat up on the couch. “Pretty good. My knees are a little stiff, though.”

Mai giggled and rolled her beautiful brown eyes at him. “Well, that's what you get, Andy. You know how small the couches are in countries like this. If you had slept on the bed with _me_ , you would have had room to stretch out. But you made your choice, so now you live with it.”

Andy grunted at her, but on the inside he was smiling. _Typical Mai_ , he thought. _She likes to say that I'm predictable, but so is she, in some ways._

“Andy...” Mai said with a slight hesitation in her voice. “Did you... hear me say anything in my sleep?”

Andy shook his head. “Nope. I slept like a baby. Didn't hear a thing.”

Mai studied him for a moment, and then nodded her head. “Okay, good. Do you need to use the bathroom? Because I really have to pee.”

“No,” said Andy. “It's all yours.”

“Thanks!” Mai rose from the bed and made her way over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Once she had closed the door, Mai Shiranui turned on the vent fan, opened her robe and shrugged it off onto the floor, then leaned against the edge of the sink and went to work. She'd told Andy she had needed to use the bathroom, but not because she had to pee. The images of her dream were still fresh in her mind, and if she had stayed out there much longer, in the same room as Andy, the urge to jump his bones would have become uncontrollable.

As she sat naked on the sink's edge, Mai shut her eyes, recalling the images from her dream. In her mind, her hands became Andy's. She used one of them to fondle her breasts while the fingers on her other hand pumped the cleft between her legs, her thumb vigorously rubbing the hooded nub of her clitoris.

As was always the case when she'd had a sex dream about Andy, it did not take long for her to reach her limit. Less than a minute later, Mai arched her back, grabbed a hand towel from the surface of the sink and bit down on it to stifle her screams as she climaxed. The fingers on her left hand were still deep inside of her, and Mai felt a sudden burst of warmth across her palm as her juices overflowed onto it.

Spent, Mai pulled her fingers out of herself, then took a few moments to tidy up. She washed and dried her hands, then yanked several tissues from the box and used them to dab up the moisture remaining on her nether-lips and the insides of her thighs. She picked up the wastebasket to throw them out, but then she noticed the wad of tissues that Andy had already put in there.

Mai had seen used tissues like this before. Back in high school, when Mai was seventeen, she'd had a few romantic encounters over the summer with a boy from school about her age. Well, she was hesitant to use the word “romantic”, as they had been nothing of the sort. She had never done anything with that boy except hand and mouth stuff (and sometimes she would stroke him between her breasts), and she'd certainly never had any feelings for him either. Mai had only looked upon their time together as practice, so that she could better service Andy when the blond gaijin finally consented to make love to her.

But during that brief time, Mai had learned to recognize the leavings from such encounters. She leaned over the wastebasket, sniffed and smelled the familiar musty odor of drying spunk. So Andy _had_ heard Mai talking in her sleep. “Andy?” She said softly. “What the hell?”

A part of her said that she had no right to judge, since she had just finished doing the same thing Andy had. But then, she reminded herself that back when she and Andy had first started dating, Mai had laid all her feelings out on the table for him. She had told Andy that she had wanted to make love to him since high school. So Andy knew how she felt, and as far as she was concerned, the ball was in his court. If he wanted to have sex, all he had to do was ask. The only reason Mai had come in here to masturbate was because after last night, Andy had made it clear that he wasn't ready, and Mai had needed release. But then, why had _Andy_ come in here to do the same when he knew that only ten yards from where he'd been sleeping, there was an actual flesh and blood woman who wanted him?

_Don't overreact, girl,_ Mai told herself. _In some ways, your man is pretty simple, but in others, he's really complex. More complex than you'd expect. There has to be an explanation._

Mai took a deep breath, then picked up her robe, slipped it back on, and opened the bathroom door. Out in the bedroom, Andy had opened the blinds, letting in the bright morning sun. Andy's duffel was on the couch, and he was rooting through it, looking for something to wear for the day.

Andy turned his head slightly when he saw Mai step out of the bathroom. “Everything okay?” He asked her. “Thought I heard some yelling in there.”

"Yeah, everything's fine,"said Mai. “It was a cry of relief, since my bladder was really full. Guess I drank too much water on the plane yesterday. Um, Andy... I want to ask you something.”

"Okay," said Andy, as he continued to rummage through his bag.

Mai stepped closer to him. "And I want you to be honest and open with your answer."

Andy turned to face her, then, though he fidgeted slightly from one foot to another. "I'll... try," he said. "You know I'm still not very good at that."

"Okay." Mai took a deep breath and asked him: "Do you like being my boyfriend?"

For a moment, Andy was tongue tied. He hadn't been expecting a question like that. He found that it made him wonder if Mai was happy being his girlfriend. Did she want to break up with him? He was still figuring out his feelings, but the thought that she might no longer want to be with him actually filled him with dread. "Yes, Mai," he answered her. "I really do like you. I know I'm still nervous about showing it, but it's true."

Her brow furrowed, then. "You're sure there isn't any part of you that still just sees me as Hanzo's little girl, is there? Because I thought we moved past that a long time ago."

“We have, Mai. I swear, that I only see you as my girlfriend.”

“And you don't think there's anything wrong with me, do you?”

"No," said Andy, trying to keep his voice calm. "Of course not."

"Are you sure?"

In a move that surprised her, Andy took her hand in his, and gazed into her large brown eyes with a sense of intent she was not used to seeing in him. "Mai, I still think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Yes, I am sure there is nothing wrong with you."

Andy's face reddened a little, from the boldness of his actions just then, and he let go of Mai's hand just as quickly as he'd taken it. Mai looked long and hard into his eyes. Andy was usually difficult for her to read, but now, she was sure he was telling the truth. Well, at least Mai could take some comfort from the fact that Andy had been thinking about her when he jerked off. Not that she'd had much doubt about that. Mai had never seen Andy look at any other woman the way he looked at her. So if anything was stopping him from being more intimate, it was either his honor or his indecisiveness over his feelings.

She relaxed a little then, stood up on tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Andy, I still think you're the hottest guy I've ever seen."

"Um, thanks," said Andy, blushing just a little more brightly. For a long moment, they stood there and continued to look in each others' eyes. Finally, Andy cleared his throat. "Um, I was gonna take a shower before we head out."

Like that, the serious look on Mai's face was gone, replaced by one of amusement. "Okay, I'll order us some breakfast."

Andy nodded at her, then picked up his change of clothes and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Mai Shiranui waited until she heard the water turn on, then she said softly to herself: "Andy Bogard, I love you with all my heart. And I've tried to be patient with you while you figure yourself and your feelings out. I've wanted to move slowly with you, after what you told me in the hospital, when you thought I was asleep. But... we've been dating for over a year now, and I feel like we should have made _some_ progress at this point. Yet you still won't hold me, or kiss me, or sleep in the same bed as me. I need more physical contact, Andy, and I don't think that's too much to ask. It's time that you learned to appreciate me more. I don't know just how I'll do that yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something. Whatever it is probably won't be pleasant for either of us, though, so I apologize in advance, but... I think it needs to be done. I don't like that I have to do this, but one of us needs to start thinking outside of the box."

Mai picked up her suitcase, placed it on the bed, and laid out her clothes for the day. Usually, she would wear something that provided Andy a good view of her assets. But today, she was putting her plan into motion, so she went with one of her least favorite outfits: a pair of black and yellow spandex shorts, and a baggy, mustard-colored shirt that didn't hug her ample bust the way that her shirts usually did.

Mai then placed a quick call downstairs to order breakfast, and hung up the phone. She crossed over to the door of their hotel room, which had a full-length mirror screwed into it. Mai untied her robe, then let it slip from her shoulders to slither to the ground around her feet. She stood in front of the mirror, completely nude, then put her hands on her hips and struck a pose.

“He's playing hard-to-get,” Mai said to her reflection. “But if there's one thing a kunoichi likes, it's a challenge. Andy may be one of the most disciplined warriors you've ever met, but he's still human. His blood is the same color as everyone else's. And no red-blooded man can resist a body like yours forever.” She winked at her reflection, and then walked back to the bed and started to dress for the day.

They were here to do a job, and so Mai Shiranui would focus on that for the time being. But she'd also keep her eyes open for an opportunity to put her personal plan into motion.

_I don't know how yet, Andy,_ she thought, _but before this adventure of ours is over, I will find a way to get you to appreciate me..._

 

The End?

 


End file.
